Micro-irrigation is a known method in which distributors placed in predetermined areas of a cultivated surface and connected to a system of supply of water under pressure continuously or periodically bring irrigation water to said areas.
In particular, it is known to provide a micro-sprayer in which a jet of irrigation fluid, provided through an inlet of the sprayer, is emitted from an outlet thereof towards a dispersion element of a predetermined geometric shape configured for dispersing the directional jet into different directions, thereby providing the required irrigation fluid to the areas to be irrigated.
Examples of such sprayers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,519 to the applicant, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,769, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,094 and in various products on the market such as Fan-Jet® (http://www.bowsmith.com/).
In addition, it is known to provide irrigation emitters with protection against insects and dirt by providing the outlet of the irrigator with a protective sleeve. Examples of this are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,531 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,158 to the applicant, as well as in market products such as Fan-Jet Plus® (http://www.bowsmith.com/Catalogs/Fan-Jet%20Plus.pdf)
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.